


Тебе повезло, что я прочный.

by Scheinbar



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 11:50:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11531631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scheinbar/pseuds/Scheinbar
Summary: Тони сверху =)





	Тебе повезло, что я прочный.

\- Что это, твою мать, у тебя на лице? - первое, что спросил Тони, когда Стив буквально ввалился в его машину. Наверное, стоило спросить какого хрена он здесь делает, или какого хрена он ввалился, словно ничего не произошло, или...

\- Ээ... - глупо ответил Стив, и Тони понял, что тот сбит с толку. Зная его, он был почти уверен, что капитан приготовил речь по случаю, а ввалился в машину просто для того, чтобы у Тони не было шанса свалить.

\- Борода? Серьезно, Стив? - Тони утыкнулся в телефон, всем своим видом изображая презрение и безразличие. Отличная игра, как раз для двоих, капитан Роджерс.

\- Тони, послушай, я хочу сказать...

\- Да ты все время что-то хочешь. Новую игрушку, нового дружочка, новый стиль. - Тони бросил на Роджерса быстрый взгляд.

\- Ладно. Я пойду. Извини за беспокойство. - Стив поворнулся к двери, но не успел дотянуться, когда его опрокинули на сиденье.

Тони уселся на нем сверху, цепко схватил пальцами за подбородок, разглядывая его лицо. Стив замер и ждал, пытаясь не дать волю надежде на то, что Тони простит его. 

\- Неужели в той дыре, где ты отсиживался, нет даже бритвы? - Тони фыркнул. - Или твоему дружочку нравится вот так?

\- Перестань. - Мягко попросил Стив, но Тони только нервно дернулся от его слов.

\- Я тебя ненавижу. Ты, ебаная принцесса, сваливаешь в закат, а потом приходишь, словно ничего не было? Во славу Америки, мать твою! - Тони еле сдерживался, чтобы не вкатить Стиву злую пощечину.

\- Прости. - Стив закрыл глаза, повернул голову и утыкнулся лицом в ладонь Старка. Знакомый запах ударил в нос, и от этого словно по всему телу побежали искры. - Прости. - Глухо повторил Стив.

\- Думал, убью обоих. - Тони привалился к спинке сиденья, невольно протянул руку чуть дальше и зарылся пальцами в обросшие мягкие волосы Стива. - Может и убью, еще не знаю.

\- Убей. - Согласился Стив, - Я думал о тебе каждый день.

\- Заткнись. - Тони фыркнул и потянул за его волосы, заставляя приподняться и впился в его губы злым поцелуем. Стив послушно и мягко подставлялся, почти не вздрагивая, когда Тони кусал его. Машина двигалась рывками, застряв в пробке, и Стив был благодарен за тонированные стекла.

\- Мать твою. - Схватив Стива за воротник, Тони встряхнул его и зло прошептал. - Какого хрена ты приперся? Тебе его мало? Захотелось качественного секса от индустрии Старка?

\- Он мой друг. - Стив упрямо поджал губы. Взял руку Тони и положил ее на свою грудь. - А ты мое сердце.

\- Тогда тебе повезло, что я довольно прочный. - Усмехнулся Тони. - Потому что мое сердце ты разбил.

\- Я знаю. Прости. - Стив потянулся к нему, уткнулся носом в шею, мягко поцеловал. Тони закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь лаской. Можно представить, что все хорошо. Можно представить, что он все еще доверял Роджерсу.

\- Если ты не остановишься, то я тебя трахну. - Предупредил Тони, когда Стив начал расстегивать пуговицы на его рубашке.

\- Я не против, если это будет секс «я еще злюсь, но готов подумать над тем, чтобы тебя простить». - Стив улыбнулся и снял через голову кофту, оставаясь в растянутой футболке.

\- Скорее секс «я не могу на тебя обижаться, но мне очень больно». - Тони запустил руки под мягкую истрепанную ткань и коснулся горячей кожи Роджерса. Стив вздрогнул и заерзал под Старком, одновременно пытаясь снять с него пиджак и рубашку. Когда ему это удалось, он прижался лицом к его груди и выдохнул, крепко сжав Тони в своих руках.

\- Полегче, парнь! - Тони щелкнул его по уху и надавил на плечо, заставляя лечь на спину. Заднее сиденье, хоть и большое, все же слишком маленькое для них двоих, и Тони переместился на пол. Он встал на колени, лицом к Стиву, и тот тут же перевернулся, обхватывая его ногами и вжимаясь задницей в стояк Старка.

\- Паршивец. - Прошептал Тони, сдергивая с него штаны. Кроссовки Стива полетели по салону, он ударился пальцами ноги о крышу автомобиля и улыбнулся, когда Тони сжал его задницу и подтянул ближе к краю сиденья. - Выпороть бы тебя.

\- Тебе хочется? - Стив, даже обросший и измотанный, все равно был бесконечно сексуален, когда бесстыдно лежал, раскинув ноги перед Старком. Тони на мгновение задумался, обхватывая ладонью его твердый член.

\- Выпороть тебя? Да я с радостью. Привязал бы тебя покрепче и обработал бы ремнем твою задницу. Она была бы красная и отлично разогретая, и я с удовольствием бы проверил своими руками каждый ее сантиметр. - Стив покраснел и Тони хмыкнул, обвел большим пальцем покрасневшую головку и потер уздечку. - Поразительно, что ты все еще смущаешься. 

\- Перестань! - Стив отвел взгляд.

\- Перестать что? - Тони шлепнул его по бедру и Стив вскинулся, сжимая пальцами край сиденья. - Перестать предлагать тебе то, что тебе нравится? Перестать трахать тебя так, что ты потом мысли собрать не можешь? Или перестать дразнить тебя и засунуть пальцы в твою задницу?

\- Да! - Роджер облизал пересохшие губы, - Пожалуйста.

\- Мистер Старк. - Тони сверкнул глазами. Взял выпавшую из кармана Роджерса смазку и выдавил на пальцы.

\- Пожалуйста, мистер Старк! - Стив охнул, когда почувствовал, как сразу два пальца скользнули в его тело.

\- Узкий. - Свободной рукой Тони сжал его бедро, - давно тебя никто не трахал?

\- Ты...

\- Вы. - Поправил Тони.

\- Вы знаете об этом столько же, сколько и я, мистер Старк. - Стив охнул, когда Тони добавил третий палец. Пульс, который редко сбивался даже под пулями, сейчас стучал в висках бешеной очередью. - Тони, пожалуйста!

Расстегнув ширинку и размазав по члену остатки смазки, Тони медленно вошел в него. Остановился и склонился вперед, прижимаясь к губам в легком поцелуе. Стив всегда так доверчиво открывался и отдавался ему, что Старк просто не мог причинить ему боль. Особенно сейчас, когда Роджерс наконец пришел к нему. 

\- Разве можно отказать, когда ты так вежливо просишь? - Тони обхватил его запястья, прижимая к сиденью за головой Роджерса. Тот мог скинуть его не напрягаясь, но ему нравилось поддаваться, чувствовать, что крепкие руки держат, пока его самого втрахивают в любую подходящую горизонтальную поверхность. Тони бережно хранил в памяти воспоминание о том дне, когда он первый раз нагнул Стива, ожидая что ему минимум сломают десяток ребер, а вместо этого получил смущенного, возбужденного и невероятно послушного Роджерса. Старк отпустил его руки и подхватил колени, наклоняясь вперед и сгибая Стива пополам. Роджер не удержался и застонал, громко, словно они были в их спальне, где никто не мог их услышать. 

\- Громче! - Выдохнул ему в ухо Тони и ускорился, каждым движением вырывая из Стива бесстыдные вскрики. Роджерс скользил ладонями по его плечам и спине, словно желая зацепиться. Его член капал смазкой на его живот, и при каждом движении он чувствовал, что оргазм все ближе.

\- Черт! - Старк сорвался первым, и тут же обхватил член Стива, доводя его до финала практически одновременно с собой. Тони выдохнул и уткнулся лбом в его лоб, чувствуя загнанное дыхание Роджерса на своем лице. Он представил, как сперма будет вытекать из его растраханной задницы и вздрогнул от отголоска оргазма. 

\- Я люблю тебя. - Прошептал Стив и Тони улыбнулся.

\- Не самый подходящий момент, но я люблю тебя тоже.


End file.
